A week in the lives of Calvin and Hobbes
by Tashlan
Summary: As Bill Gates said after the corporate takeover, It is finished.
1. Monday's Calvin

Today, a monumentous event. Calvin the Bold stars in the long-awaited (sort of) drama (sort of)   
A Week in the Life of Calvin and Hobbes!  
Here, his future will be revealed, or at least his seven most likely possible futures. Everyone   
ready? Then let's go!  
  
Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Monday, 7:30 am---  
  
Calvin woke up and rolled over. Great. A Monday. Oh, joy. These were the times he wished he was   
still in school. Things weren't ever such a rush, and he never had any real problems. not really.   
Still, though, his job wasn't so bad, was it? Most guys would do anything for a career in acting!  
He sighed and leapt out of the bed.  
  
Calvin hit the alarm and bounded downstairs. He took a quick shower and ran to his kitchen.   
Having made his usual breakfast of toast and tea, he sat down to eat and read his paper.   
  
"Lessee... Entertainment... A3. Alright, then..." turning the page, he took a sip of his tea, then   
grabbed his ringing phone.  
  
"Carl? Hey. No no no no no! Don't tell me! hold on!" he replied, and ran back upstairs to get his   
good luck charm.  
  
"Okay, Hobbes... this is it. This is the one we've been waiting for. My whole career may balance on   
this. Ready? Do your stuff." With that, Calvin picked up the phone to answer his agent.  
  
"Alright, Carl. Spill it. I'm ready. ...What? No way. Oh God, no way! No, no, no, no, no! This   
can't be happen-- What? WHAT?! CARL, I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DON'T DO THAT TO ME! OH, SWEET JESUS, THIS   
IS GREAT!" putting the phone down, he danced around the room with his stuffed tiger. We made it   
Hobbes! I'm in the movie!! I AM IN THE MOVIE! WHO THE MAN? I THE MAN! WHO THE MAN? I THE MAN! he   
grabbed the reciever back up off the table, and, trying to contain himself, talked through the   
details. "Okay. Right. Right. Sure. That'll be fine. Ok, Carl, you got it! Today? Oh, man... Well,   
alright. I guess I'll take the day off at George's. Right you are. Okay then. Keep in touch. Bye."  
  
Hanging up the telephone, Calvin took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As soon as he opened them,   
he called up his partner. "Hello? Sue? Look, I can't make it to work today. I know, I know! Look,   
this is really important. Okay, check it out... I GOT THE PART!!! I'm know! I can't either! Okay,   
so, will you cover for me? Thank you! Oh, God, Susan, I could just kiss you! Right, right. Okay,   
sorry. Anyway, thanks so much, you don't know what this means to me! I love you! Thanks! Okay, I'm   
going to call my folks now. Right. Thanks. Okay, I will. Bye!"  
  
This day could not go any better! Everything was working out for him! He soon called up his   
parents, uncle Max and all his friends to tell them he got the part, then rushed off to his first   
day in motion pictures. 


	2. Tuesday's Calvin

Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Tuesday, 6:15 am---  
  
Calvin woke up and rolled over. Oh, good. A Tuesday. Joy. These were the times it seemed school   
hadn't really been so bad. Things were always so much fun, everything seemed like an adventure. So   
much for that! Still, though, his job wasn't so bad, was it? He loved his job! And he was really   
helping people. He sighed and clambered out of the cot.  
  
Calvin walked slowly down the hall and drew himself a bath. He made his way to the kitchen and made   
himself a cup of coffee and a plain bagel. Saying grace, he dug in.  
  
He looked up at the clock. He still had over an hour before he would go to work. If you could call   
it that. He stopped to think about his life, and smiled broadly. Everything had been working out.   
Right from the point he answered the call, his life had been going perfectly! Oh, sure, life in the   
priesthood could be dull once in awhile, but it certainly had it's perks!  
  
He looked over to his bookshelf, and, for the third time this week, he began to flip the pages of   
his photo album. Here he was, just having graduated high school. Susan was holding his hand here,   
and there they were again, and again, celebrating their release from what now seemed like a   
vacation. He once again felt that sense of loss so commonly associated with priests. What if he   
hadn't joined the church? could they still be together? Wishful thinking, of course. And anyway,   
what would he have ever done, had he not come to St. Francis of Assisi parish? He loved these   
people. But... It was just so dull! He never really did appreciate school, and the excitement it   
brought, he thought, flipping back page by page. Here he was, twelve years old, on one of those   
camping trips he always used to hate. If only he could spend more time with his family like that...   
Oh, well... he was in the service of the lord. The entire world was his family! Of course, he'd   
visit his parents now and again, and his little sister, too. She'd gotten into Penn State college   
the las time he'd seen her... And right here, in his hand, was a picture of her on Halloween when   
he was eleven and she four. She had been so cute when she was young. Of course, they didn't always   
get along, but they still loved each other. He flipped back another page or two. Her, he was six,   
sledding with ihis old stuffed tiger, Hobbes. He smiled again, remembering the wild adventures he'd   
make up with his friend.   
  
He glanced at the clock. 7:45. Time to get going. He sighed and put the book down, then went back   
to his bedroom and picked up the box of donated clothes and toys his parents had sent him. He   
carried it to the church and began his sermon, proclaiming the glory of God, and his love for all   
things. He led a happy, peaceful life, and all had been going well. Everything was better than he   
could have hoped, despite his constants "What if"s and "Maybe"s.  
  
Inside the box, Hobbes was smiling at his friend. 


	3. Wednesday's Calvin

Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Wednesday, 4:23 am---  
  
Calvin woke up and rolled over. Oh, perfect. A Wednesday. Huzzah. These were the times he wished he   
was still in school. Things were always better than this, always. He longed for those days. He'd do   
anything to go back to then. It took every ounce of his will to get out of bed. As soon as he   
stood, he fell straight to the ground, crying.  
  
He got up and scolded himself. He wasn't sure he could even make it through the day, but he would   
try. He took a glance at the bathroom and decided against it. He paced slowly to the kitchen and   
sat around for awhile, staring at the food on the shelf. He wasn't hungry.  
  
He looked up at the clock. Hours to go. Hours and hours and hours... He stopped that train of   
thought, as he knew where it led. He started to think about his life, and sagged in his chair.   
Everything had been going wrong. Nothing ever worked for him. Nothing. He had been the top of his   
class, he climbed the political ladder as high as he could, and he had actually been able to get   
other people to listen to some of his political ideas, an uphill battle though it was. He married   
Susan shortly after getting out of school, had two kids, and was already supporting his parents. He   
had a happy family, a good career and a successful marriage. And he hated every minute of it.  
  
He had been diagnosed with manic depressive disorder and schitzophrenia several years ago. He tried   
counceling, drugs, group therapy... nothing helped him at all. His entire life was perfect and he   
couldn't enjoy it, which must be his fault, which made him feel worse. Social Anxiety Disorder made   
it hard enough just to go outside. It was infinitely worse to stay in, with his perfect life all   
around him. He hadn't been sleeping, he only ate when he felt like it. His mind was being torn   
apart. He felt it hard to believe in a god when his life was so very unfair.   
  
Calvin sighed. He stood, and went back up to his bed. He could at least wait until the morning to   
deal with life. Things might clear up by then. Maybe. He climbed in next to his wife, and stared at   
her intently for quite awhile. He couldn't let her see how he felt. He couldn't. He had to act like   
nothing was wrong. he reached under the bed and groped around. Finally, he found what he was   
looking for. He looked at Hobbes and he couldn't help but smile. After all these years, he still   
remembered his adventures with his tiger friend. He held the stuffed animal close and fell asleep. 


	4. Thursday's Calvin

Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Thursday, 5:32 am---  
  
Calvin woke up and jumped out of bed. Oh, great! A Thursday! Excellent! Thursdays were the best!   
And Mondays, too! Heck, every day was a good day! Especially since he wasn't still in school.   
Things were never any better than this! No, siree! Today was a good day! Just like yesterday! And   
probably tomorrow!! Thank god he quit school, huh? He punched the wall untill his knuckles bled.  
  
He jogged down the hall to the bathroom, and bandaged himself up. He made his way down to the   
kitchen, punching imaginary foes this way and that. He grabbed a banana, jogging in place and   
swallowed it in two bites. Then he ran over to the family room and started rearranging the   
furniture, glancing every now and then at the chart on the table that depicted the fundamental   
ideas of Feng Shui.  
  
Finishing, he looked up at the clock. It was still half an hour before his parents would get up. He   
ran back to the kitchen and started making pancakes. And eggs, can't forget the eggs! Oh, and   
bacon, and sausages, his parents sure did like big breakfasts! Oh, yeah! He took a few more shots   
at the air. Frying the four breakfast foods, he poured two glasses of orange juice and set them on   
the table. Ohhh, there just wasn't enough to do in the mornings! As soon as he finished the eggs   
(Four, over easy) and the pancakes (With just a thin little layer of powdered sugar), The boy sat   
down, tapping his fingers. That didn't last too long. He set the breakfast table, laying out enough   
food for six people, and bounded three steps at a time down to the basement, when he started on the   
punching bag his dad set up a few years ago. Striking out as hard as he could, the boy considered   
his life.  
  
Nothing was as bad as people made it out to be. He was happy! Seventeen and dropped out of school,   
he already had a pretty good job at the mini-mart down the road. Sure, that was boring, but it was   
still not that bad a career. Why, he could live his whole life like this! Uh-huh! Who needs school,   
anyway? Not him, that's for sure! he grabbed the plastic pill case off the bench and took a few   
more, then started his work-out back up, adding a few jump kicks to his normal routine. Yeah! He   
was doing fine! He'd never change a thing! No way! It's all going fine! Oh, yeah! So Sue left him   
when he dropped out! So what?! He didn't need her! Oops... He hadn't meant to kick the bag that   
hard... It must have echoed through the house. His parents probably felt it all the way upstairs!   
Oh, well. They'd be getting up soon anyway! Calvin ran upstairs and greeted his groggy parents, his   
pills safely in his pocket. He told them he'd eaten already and had left their breakfast on the   
table. Then he went back over to his room.  
  
He grabbed the first thing he saw off the floor and started tossing it up into the air, the kicked   
it before it had a chance to fall, and snatched it back out of the air before it hit the ground.   
Yep! He had skills! Taking another look at his alarm clock, he put on his uniform and ran out the   
door to the gas station's store.  
  
Back on the floor, Hobbes wept for the memory of his friend. 


	5. Friday's Calvin

Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Friday, 7:28 am---  
  
Calvin woke up in a cold sweat and rolled right off the bed. Ok, Calvin... It's Friday... you know   
what that means... It's time... It's time... It's finally time... Come on, get up... Don't chicken   
out again... You can do this! Come on!! Having finally talked himself into it, Calvin slowly rose   
from the safety of his bedroom floor.  
  
He slowly marched the walk of the dead down the hall to the bathroom, and took a quick shower. He   
stumbled along to the kitchen, and looked in the fridge. Today was not a day for big meals. Today   
was a day for butterflies flapping all alone in the stomach...  
  
He walked over to the living room in his apartment and got the ring. This was really it. There was   
no more backing down. After today, He was part of a team he could never quit.  
  
If she accepted.  
  
And didn't want a divorce.  
  
Calvin gathered himself into a fetal position on his couch and looked at the ring. It sure was   
pretty... It reminded him of Sue...   
  
Oh, god, Sue... Had he always felt this way? Everyone else seemed to think so... He never really   
noticed it that much until a few years ago, when Jessica left him... She'd stuck by him all that   
time, when he couldn't even bring himself to go to work... Oh, god... He'd only been with her a   
couple of months... How was he supposed to handle divorce?! He just couldn't go through with   
this... It would never work out... Never... Never...  
  
Calvin woke up three hours later, still in the same position, staring at the ring... How could   
something so insignificant mean so much... He just couldn't understand it. It shouldn't be like   
this. It just shouldn't.  
  
And why not?! What was wrong with it?! Damn it, this is how it's going to be, so just get it over   
with! Ha! no more arguing! We'll just see how it goes! I'll march right up to her and say 'Susan, I   
want you...'  
  
Oh, god, I can't...  
  
At 10:52 A.M., Calvin made up his mind. He got up, and strode out the door. It takes real   
decisiveness to stride anywhere in such a circumstance. And that's what he had. decisiveness. Yep.   
That's him alright. Mister decisive. And not just any old Mr. Decisive, he had the full-blown   
spelling. Oh, yeah. Or so he assured himself.  
  
Heading along Laurel St., Calvin stopped at the newspaper stand to look at a paper. Because he   
wanted one. Not because he was nervous. Because he wasn't. Nervous, I mean. Nope. Not a bit... No,   
sir...  
  
Oh, no... Susan!! Right across the street! there she was! Gotta hide, gotta hide! Oh, no... She saw   
me! She's waving... No, no, no, no, no! Not now! Oh, man...   
  
Wait a second... That truck... Oh, SHIT!   
  
"SUSAN! RUN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!! SUE!!" He screamed, but to no effect... She couldn't hear him.  
  
He ran, as fast as he could. He just reached the street when turned and saw it... In that moment,   
he saw exactly what he knew would happen playing over and over in his mind. She would get hit. She   
was going to die. He never even told her how he felt... DAMN IT!  
  
But it didn't happen like that.  
  
Today, everyone knows it didn't happen like that.  
  
The truck did strike a victim that day, and Calvin died in a coma three days later.   
  
The driver got away, and no one even knows who he is.  
  
But Susan lived. She went to his funeral. She owed him her life, and she would never, ever forget   
that. They found the ring in his pocket with a note to her.   
  
She had never known until it was too late.  
  
And he would never know how she would have reacted.  
  
At the burial, many people Calvin had never seen came to honor the hero...  
And four people he knew very well.  
  
Susie, of course, the bride who never was.  
His dad, the man who lost his son.  
His mom, the grandmother who longed to be.  
And, right there, buried with him next to a photograph, Hobbes, the friend who would never leave. 


	6. Saturday's Calvin

Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Saturday, 7:30 am---  
  
Calvin woke up and rolled over. Great. A Saturday. Yippie. What was it he used to do around this   
time? Cartoons and sugary cereal? He thought those days would last forever. Oh, well. No point   
putting it off. He had to wake up sometime.  
  
Calvin hit the alarm and got out of bed. Marching downstairs, he had his usual cup of coffee and   
grabbed his hat and coat, then walked off to work.   
  
No car, no cash, no weekends. Somehow, he did not expect to grow up quite like this. Still, it   
wasn't that bad. He had plenty of break time each day. And at least he had some pretty good   
friends. And Jessica. Of course, Jessica. They'd known each other since grade school, but who would   
have thought they'd wind up together? I mean, the noodle incident in the first grade alone had   
earned him the title of outcast throughout high school... Why didn't she seem to feel the same as   
the rest of them? Oops, no time to dwell on that now. Time to get busy.  
  
Calvin moved past the road block and put his vest on, then grabbed his jackhammer and set to work.   
It wasn't an easy job, not at all, but it didn't demand too much thought. Calvin always had time to   
consider the goings-on of his life.  
  
Really, it was a simple life. He worked, he ate, he slept. He made enough money to get by, but not   
much more. Still, he lived fairly comfortably. And Jessica was always there for him. He knew there   
was no way they could afford to live together, but really he didn't mind at all.  
  
Yes, his life was simple and rather difficult, but he was happy.   
  
A state and a half away, Hobbes was packed away in an attic box, alone and forgotten, the part of   
Calvin that had been placed in him now happily back in the young man's mind.  
  
  
  
A/N: It's short, I know, but that really says it all. I'm going to be sorry to end this story. It   
was calming to write. By the way, thanks for your help on Friday's Calvin, Elvenking. 


	7. Sunday's Calvin

Monday's child is fair of face,  
Tuesday's child is full of grace,  
Wednesday's child is full of woe,  
Thursday's child has far to go,  
Friday's child is loving and giving,  
Saturday's child has to work for a living,  
But a child that's been born on the Sabbath day  
Is fair and wise and good and gay.  
  
---Sunday, 6:57 am---  
  
Calvin woke up and got straight out of bed. Hmm. Sunday. Yawning, he walked over to the window and   
looked out. From his room, he could see a throng of church-goers on their way to the early mass at   
St. Francis parish. He couldn't help but smile at the old ladies down there, tripping over high   
heels and fussing with feathered hats. Looking back at the clock, he was glad he was a morning   
person.   
  
He got out of his room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen. Heh, today was a french toast day   
if ever there was one. For one thing, he had plenty of time. Moe wouldn't get up for another hour.  
  
They'd only been seeing each other for a few days now, and already they'd moved in together. Of   
course, they'd know each other all their lives, but really, it didn't count until they made it   
official. Still, nothing really changed. Moe had always spent alot of time there anyway.   
  
Calvin was kind of dreading work tomorrow. He'd always loved being a psychologist. Helping people   
was nice of course, but it just made him feel so great that people would turn to him for help for   
once. Still, if he had his choice, he'd be on the couch watching TV or maybe catching up on his   
reading.  
  
His whole life had been like this, come to think of it... Loving the present and fearing the   
future. It was an interesting point, really. Brought up some rather Skinner-like ideas about human   
nature. After all, If every past experience that he'd cowered before had yielded positive results,   
there had to be some reason he was still afraid, right? Probably something to do with his   
childhood. He couldn't help but smile when he thought this. Oh, yes, childhood. And parenting. Oh,   
and the quest to return to a less stressful period. No psychotherapist could resist phrases like   
that. Gods, too. Calvin never really trusted the things, always interweaving with each other and   
contradicting themselves. You could really screw up a person with mixed messages. Still, they had   
to have been useful for something, right? Otherwise no one would have invented them...  
  
And Hobbes, sitting contently in a box in the bedroom closet, reflected that he always did make   
his best friend's future seem easier to bear.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. If you liked it, please let me know. If you didn't, flame me hard. I don't   
like to make the same mistake twice. 


End file.
